Meet the Godly Parents
by gmsnumber1percabethfan
Summary: Sequel to "Meet the Parent". We were dead. Absolutely dead. I can't even describe how dead we were because we were just about to do the unthinkable. We were going to tell Poseidon and Athena that we were dating. Percabeth!


**Hey guys, so if you wanted a sequel, here it is! If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out the story before this called "Meet the Parent". Hope you like it and thanks to PercabethAndZebrasFTW for Percy's type of car!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson...Annabeth does! (You've probably heard that one before, but it's so cute isn't it?)**

We were dead.

Absolutely dead.

I can't even describe how dead we were because we were just about to do the unthinkable. We were going to tell Poseidon and Athena that we were dating. This is how that one fatal day started out:

I was at home, nervously pacing my room, waiting for Annabeth to come. I heard a knock on the door, but I knew it was just for courtesy; she had her own key. I listened to her graceful feet walking up the stairs and then she was in my room.

"Hey Percy!" She said, although I think the enthusiasm was to cover up her anxiety.

"Hi, Annabeth!" I said, matching her friendliness and giving her a quick kiss. Sadly, this was no time for kissing.

I got right to the point, saying, "How the Hades are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know!" She replied, very flustered. She hated not knowing. "I can't think of any situation where I don't get disowned and you don't get turned into a pile of hot smoking ashes!"

I don't know if I was feeling particularly suicidal that day, or if I just deep down, honestly had kelp instead of a brain, but what I said next was the worst possible thing I could've said. Ever. "How about we just go to Olympus and wing it?"

She tried to stop me. "That is so stupid Seaweed Brain! I'm a child of Athena! We _have _to have a plan!"

But I guess I was possessed by something that hates me with a fiery burning passion, because I was persistent. "Well, if _you_ haven't come up with a plan yet, and I've been thinking about it for the past week, since we told your mortal parents, then I don't think we're gonna come up with something any time soon."

To my horror now, and surprise then, she said, "Ok. Your right. If we see them, we'll talk to them, until one of us just blurts it out because of the pressure." She winced at the thought of 'just winging it' and I knew if it weren't for me and my stupid rash-ness, we would've been forming a plan until we had wrinkles and a full head of grey hair. Or maybe a half head in my case, I don't know how well Annabeth would handle the urge she gets sometimes to rip half of it off.

As we went downstairs, I couldn't help but notice something that I hadn't seen in my room. Annabeth looked good today. And when I say good, I mean _really_ good. She wore a light purple V-neck, and white shorts that showed off her long, tan legs. She was clutching her Camp Half-Blood beads nervously, and even when her features were scrunched up as she thought, she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She caught me staring and said with a laugh, "Checkin' me out Percy?"

"Only every day, Wise Girl! I wouldn't have to if you didn't always look so beautiful!" I grinned, despite our situation.

She blushed, as I opened the door for her and we walked out to the car.

I was one of the very few people in New York with a car. I'd go so far to say it's my second most prized possession, behind Riptide. It's a black Lamborghini which was a 'thanks for saving the world and all our butts' present from the gods. Annabeth got in and rolled her eyes as I wiped her fingerprints off of the handle.

I didn't really feel like talking, more like curling up in a ball and crying, but it's impolite to just sit there in silence while in a car with your girlfriend. I decided to get Annabeth going on architecture and then I'd smile and nod and pretend I could understand more than a quarter of the words she was saying.

"So, Annabeth, how's the rebuilding of Olympus going?"

"Oh my gods, it's great! I used biomimicry to make the shrine to Artemis and it has an aesthetic curvilinear dome..."

Mission accomplished.

I listened to her for about 5 minutes, smiling and nodding whenever she paused until the Empire State Building came into view.

Even Annabeth faltered. "And the statues of Hera and Zeus are in a juxtaposition and are homogeneous...Oh gods, we're so close."

My hands were sweating on the steering wheel. "I know, what will she say?" I asked, not really even caring about Poseidon any more.

"I have know idea." She answered bitterly, because for the second time today she didn't know something.

Her hand slipped into mine, and gave her a grateful squeeze and a smile.

"It'll be fine, we're making a huge deal over this. Even if she does burn me into ashes, you can visit me in Elysium." I said with a half-hearted chuckle. I didn't actually like that idea too much.

"Okay, your right." I could tell she didn't like it either.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt warmer instantly. Then again, the warmth could've been because my I was about to pee my pants and my bladder couldn't take it any more.

By some miracle, we found a parking place only a block away from Olympus so we got out, locked the car, and headed to our doom.

The man at the front desk was a teenage boy.

"Six-hundredth floor, please."

"Sorry kid, there's no such floor." He said automatically, but he did look up. Sadly, it was because he was looking at my girlfriend. I kinda wanted to sit there and have a nice _long_ chat with him about how Annabeth was mine, blah blah blah, but I think it was only because if I did then I wouldn't have to be upstairs.

Annabeth said, "I'm the official architect of Olympus and my boyfriend here saved the world" and showed him some VID (very important demigod) pass. He gave us the key card right away with wide eyes, still looking at Annabeth, but this time in awe.

_Thats right buddy,_ I thought, _she's mine. _I gave him a death stare and punched my hand into my other open one for good measure.

In the elevator, I was pretty sure "Achey Breaky Heart" was on, but it could've been a recording of some dying cats. Either one.

I watched the little screen that said which floor you were on. We were moving surprisingly fast, only staying on one floor for about a second. _156...157...158..._

Then, quite randomly, Annabeth was really close to me, then her lips were on mine. This is gonna sound really cheesy, but every time we kiss, it's like our kiss on my birthday. I can't think and I can't see and I want it to go on forever.

All too soon, we broke apart, and she said, "I'm mostly scared I won't be able to do that any more after today."

I wasn't sure what to say to that that would communicate how much I agreed, cared about her, and hated Athena all in one sentence, so I said "Ditto."

It probably sounded more like "Uhh urgh." Her kisses kinda faze me, could you tell?

She laughed and I realized what she meant when she kissed me. She was mostly worried not about getting disowned, or me turning into ashes, but that Athena could somehow separate us.

_597...598...599...ding! _We were there.

Even when under construction, Olympus looked great. Annabeth was doing such a good job keeping up with all of the crazy demands of the gods, and still making it look fantastic.

Apparently, the fates weren't rooting for us, because we saw Poseidon right away. Not too far behind him, reading a book on a bench, was none other than the devil herself. Oh, wait, pretend you didn't read that! Not too far behind him, reading a book on a bench, was none other than _Athena_.

Annabeth and I quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Percy, my boy! What brings you here? And Annabeth, good to see you! My shrine is looking quite stunning, if I do say so myself." Poseidon greeted us with friendliness and enthusiasm that we couldn't match.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, my dear, this is your day off, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you of course. Percy." Athena added at the end, with a cold glare towards my direction.

Poseidon, unfortunately, agreed with Athena. "Yes you two, what is it you're doing here?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "We - uhhh- we're here to - uhhh - we gotta tell - "

"We're here to tell you something" Annabeth saved me.

"Well, hurry up then, this book is positively riveting!" Athena said, gesturing to her book. I looked at the title. It was called _A History of Architects. _Wow, I'm sure it was _really_ riveting.

"Okay, this may come as a shock to you both, but..." I paused, bracing myself for the explosion. (**A/N: this is where the summary fits in)** "...Annabeth and I may kinda be sorta...dating." I said the last word quickly and looked at our parents.

Their reactions were the second most crazy thing I could've seen them doing, with the first being turning into miniature hippos and juggling acupuncture needles. I have a weird mind. But, anyway, Athena looked at us like I wasn't done talking yet, like she was waiting for us to say something more. That was a bit anti-climatic.

Poseidon on the other hand was completely surprised. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"And..." Athena prompted, and when no one said anything, she said, "Thats it! Thats your reason for coming here on your day off! You're not pregnant? You don't have cancer? You came to tell us something that was _completely _obvious since the day you two first met? Did you think I would be surprised? I'm the goddess of wisdom, young ones, nothing surprises me. Well, I must admit, I'm a bit disappointed."

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?" Poseidon asked, outraged.

"I thought you knew! It's all Aphrodite talks about! I guess you just weren't looking close enough at all the hints and flirts and everything." Athena replied with a smirk.

"Whatever..." Poseidon mumbled. "Well, good job, my boy, you snagged a real hot one!" He added with a wink, making both me and Annabeth blush.

"You dare speak of my daughter that way? Besides, it was _her_ who snagged _him!"_

I couldn't tell if my face, Annabeth's face, or Demeter's ripe read tomatoes in the garden nearby were redder.

"Oh yeah right, do you remember that one little time PERCY SAVED THE WORLD?! You don't just get someone that good, she must've been on her knees begging for him to date her."

"That might be true except for the tiny fact that he gave up immortality for her! He practically had to yell it to all the gods on Olympus for her to take him."

Right about then is when Annabeth and I started backing away slowly. Luckily the elevator wasn't that far away, so we got in right before the godly powers started up.

"Phew!" Annabeth sighed with relief and sat down. "That wasn't half as bad as I pictured."

"And I'm not a pile of ashes! Yay!" I replied.

"On the downside, though, now they have yet another thing to fight about."

"But at least we're still together."

"Oh come here, Seaweed Brain" she said, but she came to me.

This kiss was passionate. I hoped to communicate all my relief and love for her into it, and I think I was getting some love messages back. We kept at it until we heard the _ding_ and were on the 1st floor.

Then I got an idea, just as we left the building and that annoying teenager was staring at Annabeth again.

"Wait...one second...I have...an idea." I told her, still breathless from the kiss.

"Percy what are you -"

She was cut off by me pulling her back into the building and crashing my lips to hers. Right in front of the lobby guy. Oh yeah! Score one for Percy.

This kiss wasn't quite as long, but Annabeth's hands instinctively ran through my hair and I pulled her tight to me, resting my hands on the small of her back.

Once we were done, and the lobby man was done fake gagging, I took her outside without looking back.

"Percy, I never knew you could get so jealous." She said about 10 feet from the Empire State Building, but smiled anyway.

"He was _totally_ checking you out, Annabeth!" I complained. "I couldn't let him think he had a chance!"

"Oh, Percy no one has a chance against you!" she said like an Aphrodite girl and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh ha ha ha" I said "Actually, _you _don't have a chance against me. Because I'm gonna beat you to the car!" I took off sprinting, and my beautiful girlfriend sprinted after me.

**Ok guys, so I was sooooo surprised at how well my last story did, but something kinda bugged me. About 2% of my total views actually reviewed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would literally make my day! It would make my week! Please! Even if you hated it! I want to hear from you! Thanks to those of you who did review, it really meant a lot! Thanks guys:) REVIEW!**


End file.
